


Love in the Nine Worlds

by Pearl09



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1 Things, American Sign Language, Asgard, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Midgard, Nidavellir, Oblivious, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sign Language, Valhalla, Vanaheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl09/pseuds/Pearl09
Summary: 5 times people thought Blitzen and Hearthstone were together...+1 one time they finally were
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Love in the Nine Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello this was an extremely self-indulgent fic that only came about because I've been rereading Magnus Chase and these two are so _married_ *sobs*  
> So I thought it would be funny if everyone but them believed they were together, and then obviously had to still put them together.  
> Thanks for reading!

** 1 Valhalla **

The first time it happened, Blitzen and Hearthstone were visiting Magnus in Valhalla. Sure, he could have left and met them at Blitzen’s Best instead, but Helgi was being a little more vigilant about people sneaking out of the building with as much trouble as Magnus had caused recently. Besides, they were allowed to do that now. Blitz was used to visiting dead people because of his mom, and as long as they stayed away from the heavy fighting areas, then they were fine in the hotel.

They had stayed a lot later than they expected to, because who would turn down free food in a feast that was supposedly the best food in existence? Hearth drank a little too much mead while they were there, and while Blitz could have eventually gotten him back to their shared apartment above the store, it was a lot easier to say yes when Magnus offered to see if he could find a room for them to stay for the night.

For the time being, they crashed in Magnus’ room as he went to find whoever he needed to talk to. Worst comes to worst, they could sleep on the grass in the center of his room again, but if Blitz had the opportunity to sleep in a bed…

“You doing okay, Hearth?” 

He signed lazily from the couch, mostly random signs that didn’t string together properly, like _phone, lotion,_ and _owl_. It was like Jotunheim all over again, except this time, it wasn’t because he used too much energy casting spells.

“Okay, note to self, Valhalla mead is much stronger than usual, probably due to the einherjar’s super strength and regeneration abilities. Next time, we need to limit your intake.” 

_Cabinet_ , Hearth signed.

Blitz sighed.

The door opened again and Magnus walked in, his blond hair falling into his eyes. “With a few chocolate bribes, I managed to convince the staff to let you borrow an empty room down the hall for the night.” 

“Thank you, Magnus. Hearth here has started speaking gibberish, so I think someone should get him to sleep, and soon.” Magnus gave him a polished stone about the size of his palm.

“That’s the key. Just take a left, and it’s the room at the end of the hall. Need some help?” 

“Nah, you get some rest, kid. Nothing I haven’t handled before, with him overusing magic so much on our travels. Once I get him to lay down he’ll be out like a light until the morning.” 

“Will you come to breakfast then?” 

“As much as I’d hate to turn down another free meal, isn’t breakfast a little, er, less safe?” 

“Oh, right.” He frowned as if that was something he managed to forget. 

“Don’t fret, kid. We’ll head out on our own in the morning. Just drop by the shop when Helgi stops being prickly about you all leaving. We’ll be there.” 

“Alright. I’ll see you around.” 

With a little bit of effort, Blitz managed to get Hearth standing and he helped him down the hall, which was almost a feat in itself; trying to keep someone taller than he was upright and walking was awful.

By the time he managed to open the door, Hearth was nearly sleepwalking. The room was a lot smaller than he expected – it was more like a normal hotel room than anything he’d ever seen in the building. Probably so the ravens didn’t have to clean up as much. Plus–

“Ugh, there’s only one bed.” He looked up to Hearth as he helped him down to the bed. “Well, it’s not like we’ve never shared before. All those tents while traveling, and sleeping on the streets…” a shiver went down his spine as he trailed off. “Alright, buddy, time to sleep.” He pushed Hearth over gently onto the bed so he could pull his shoes off. Once he’d carefully set the shoes down on the floor, along with his own, Hearth was already snoring lightly.

Chuckling, Blitz climbed into the bed next to him, pushing him over so he had some room. He was sure Hearth was out like a light now. 

“It’s like they think we’re a couple,” he started, talking aloud even if no one can hear him. “I guess we share things enough that it’s easy to mistake that. I mean, where would we be now without each other? You’d probably still be – stuck in that house…” he shook his head. “No, I don’t want to continue that thought. Just – sweet dreams, Hearth.” He rolled over so his back was facing the sleeping elf, and it wasn’t long after that that he fell asleep, too.

** 2 Midgard **

The second time it happened, it was at Blitzen’s store. They saw a wide range of customers there, from dwarves making their way in from Nidavellir to regular humans walking into what they think is a normal shop, and even to einherji visiting from Valhalla. He always loved seeing those returning customers because he got the best feedback from them. When you’re in multiple fights to the death every day, then it’s easier to point out any possible flaws. Not that Blitz believes his chain-mail has any flaws to begin with, but there was the belt problem the first time he started selling that…

But no matter. As much as he usually liked seeing einherji walk in, it didn’t change the fact that his content smile dropped into a small frown when a familiar green and pink-clad figure caused the bell above the door to go off. 

“Alex,” he greeted anyway, staying polite. He wasn’t going to scare off a potential customer, after all. Maybe he can even help with a potential wardrobe makeover so Alex will stop wearing colors that clash all the time. “How are you? How’s Magnus?” 

“I’m doing fine. As for Magnus – well, he’s Magnus. This morning wasn’t – very pleasant for him. The dragons were particularly aggressive today, and they used him like a ragdoll before tearing him apart. Don’t quite know when he finally died, but…” 

He shivered. “Yeah. It’s okay. I don’t need to know the details. Is he resting up from that still then?” 

“Yep. Anyway, I was wondering if you would help a guy out with some clothes. And before you curl your lip in distaste, I won’t make you combine colors. I promise. I just want a shirt, and you can make it a solid color.” 

“Because you’re going to wear the other color as pants?” he deadpanned.

“Because I’m going to wear the other color as pants.” 

Sighing, Blitz gestured with his head towards the end of the store. “Since it’s highly unlikely that any of you will be changing shape and form anymore, I have a client list to keep your sizes on hand, that way it’s easier for orders. So, as a first time client, I will need to take your measurements.” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I don’t really know them anyway.” 

“Not a lot of people do. Except for some of the regular humans, for some reason.” He pulled a curtain back to reveal a wooden box standing on the floor, and a couple of tools scattered about on a nearby table. “Go ahead and stand there for me while I find the tape measure. Hearth likes to roll and unroll it when he’s down here… No, not on the box, that’s for me.” He started moving things around on the table in his search for what he needed.

“How is Hearth doing?” Alex asked suddenly. “You two still together?” 

“Last I saw him he was practicing some magic, and considering he hasn’t set the fire alarms off, I’d say he’s doing good. And of course we’re still together. We’ve hardly been apart since we first met–” he cut himself off when he looked back at Alex, his eyebrow raised. “Wait, you didn’t mean _together_ together, did you?” 

“What else does together mean?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Together has a lot of meanings. No, we are not _together_ together. We never have. We’re just friends.” 

“Friends who share an apartment together. And hardly ever leave each other’s side. And worry over each other after every little thing that happens.” 

“Yes, exactly. We both don’t really fit in around where we’re from, so we’ve stuck together instead.” 

Alex snorted. “Yeah, no kidding. I do have to say, some of those things _do_ sound very coupley. Magnus said some people on the streets even referred to you two as his mom and dad sometimes.” 

“Did they?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t remember hearing that.” 

“Well duh, they probably didn’t want to say it in front of you guys. Anyway, can we hurry it up a bit? I’ve finally convinced Magnus to come and see what pottery 101 is like with me.” 

“Oh yeah, sounds very interesting. _Definitely_ wouldn’t want to miss that.” It just so happened that at that moment, his hand curled around the tape measure he was looking for. So, after handing Alex a pen and notepad to hold, he started taking his measurements.

** 3 Vanaheim **

The third time it happened, he was _certainly_ not prepared for it.

“Hearth, I already told you, you don’t have to come. I’ll be fine on my own.” 

Hearth stopped wrapping his scarf around his neck to sign, _You visited my father with me. I will come._

Blitz sighed. “That doesn’t count. Your father and my mother are nothing alike. She probably just wants me to judge some stupid competition again. The last pair of earrings she got should last her a little longer at least, and she doesn’t owe me anything, so I wouldn’t be getting them for her anyway.” 

_Do you want to go?_ he frowned.

“Well, not really…”

_Then I’m coming. You won’t have to suffer alone._

“Ugh, fine. Get your stubborn self ready then, because we need to be there soon.” 

Hearth gave a self-satisfactory smirk before returning to his scarf. 

~~~

Hearth lead them onto and off of Yggdrasil, and as they stood in a field blinking in the warm Vanaheim light, Blitz’s immediate reaction was to hide his face before he turned into stone. Hearth glanced at him as his hands jerked to get his gear, but he stopped himself as he remembered this sunlight won’t harm him. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that feeling – standing in an open, grassy field and not having to wear protection.

_Are you okay?_ Hearth signed, concern knitting his eyebrows together.

“Yeah. It’s just – the light.” 

He nodded in understanding. _Well, I guess it’s time to get this over with._

“Hah, yeah. Come on, follow me.” 

Blitz led them through the fields towards his mother, ignoring all the greetings from those they passed along the way. In this sense, Hearth was lucky. He didn’t have to hear anything, and, if he wasn’t looking at them, he couldn’t read their lips. Sometimes, he couldn’t know if someone was trying to talk to him.

Once inside, a little bit of the tension in his shoulders eased. He doubted it would completely disappear until they were back in Midgard, safely back at the store or their apartment, maybe popping some popcorn to sit and relax and watch a movie…

“Blitzen!”

His mother pulled him out of his thoughts as she called to him, a warm smile lighting up her face.

“Hello, mom,” he sighed as he walked over.

_Hello, Freya._ Hearth had to spell out each letter to say her name. Suddenly, Blitz was glad she didn’t have a long name. He couldn’t imagine trying to spell out something like Jörmungandr – or really any long Norse name.

“Ah, you brought your elf boyfriend with you. Hello, Hearthstone, and welcome to my home.” 

It took Blitz a few seconds to recover as his eyes grew to the size of golf balls before he finally sputtered, “We’re just friends, mother. We’re not – We’ve never been–” 

“Of course you are!” she continued, smiling. “That’s what I said!” 

Blitz stared at her, confused, before Hearth finally tapped him on the arm to get his attention. _I’m a boy. We’re friends. Therefore, boy friend._ He put a short pause between the two signs so it was clear he was using two separate words and not one together, since the sign for boyfriend is a close combination of the two.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Blitz turned back to his mom and said, “Why couldn’t you just say friend? That would have been easier.” 

“Why not? Isn’t that what the humans say? When a woman goes out for girl's night, doesn’t she go out with her girlfriends? Honestly, the fact that you immediately thought I meant you two were in a romantic relationship is… interesting. But that’s not why I called you here.” 

“Of course. Yes, let’s change the subject and get straight to the point, _please_. What is it you called me here for?” 

“Well, I hadn’t thought you would bring a friend along, so that makes this all the better! I have several contests that need judging, and I’m afraid my usual judges don’t want to be impartial today.” 

“You can’t just call me away every time you need a judge for a baking contest, mom. I do have a life.” 

_As long as there’s no singing contest_ , Hearth signed, at which Blitz grinned, albeit begrudgingly. _You could use a break from making clothes._

“I could use a break from – wow, Hearth, is there anything else you wish to say to me?” 

_Your tie is crooked._

Blitz immediately looked down and pulled his hands up to fix it, but it looked fine to him. When he looked back to Hearth, a trace of a grin was visible on his face, showing that he was just messing with him. Like the good-natured adult dwarf he was, Blitz stuck his tongue out at him.

Freya clapped her hands together. “Well, if you two are done, I think you’ll actually enjoy this one, dear. It’s a fashion contest. The competitors have to make clothes from–” 

“You had me at fashion,” he said as he cut her off. “Where to?” 

** 4 Midgard **

You’d think that by the fourth time, he would have noticed just how often this kept happening. 

Nothing made Blitz feel safer than being at Blitzen’s Best or in the apartment above. Valhalla was literally full of death and constant dying, Vanaheim had similar qualities and were just more relaxed with it, and most of the other realms were what he would deem death worlds. The only exceptions were Asgard, but he doesn’t like it there because it’s too bright and empty, and Nidavellir, but he didn’t feel at home there. He never really did.

Here, in Midgard, he could relax and do what he loved while being surrounded, or at least closeby, to his dearest friends. Sometimes, the word friends still tasted funny on his tongue. Since he never fit in at home, he never really got close enough to anyone to call them a friend. His first friend… well, that was obviously Hearthstone. Luckily, even though he was new to the whole friend thing at the time, Hearth didn’t push him away. He really needed a friend too, and they found it in each other.

The bell above the front door rang out and Blitz looked up from his sketching; a new design for a scarf he thought Hearth might like. While the red and white striped one that he replaced was a great pop of color on him, it’s one of the only ones he has, and wearing the same thing over and over again for a long time is not that good for someone’s look. 

“Can I help you?” he asked as a woman walked in, looking around at a few of his displays near the front door. 

“Oh, I hope so. I have a work gala coming up in the next month, and I’m supposed to present a few awards and am up to receive one myself. I’m trying to look around Boston for a nice enough dress at a reasonable price, but…” 

He nodded. “Yeah, I understand. Some people care more about the price of the clothes than the design. Making clothes is an art, not a business.” 

She smiled in relief. “The only issue is, I don’t know if you’d be in my price range.” 

“Well, lucky for you, I don’t just attach prices to things and call it a day. I can be flexible in some of my prices. How about this – we talk together about a design, I pitch the probable price range, and if you think it works, then I can make it? And if it doesn’t, we can try something else too.” 

“That sounds – wonderful, actually. You’re too kind.” 

“Nonsense.” He pulled a pen and notepad out and flipped to a fresh sheet of paper. “I’m just a decent person. Now, do you know your measurements, or should we move to the back so I can take them?” 

~~~

After taking her measurements and a few minutes of planning, she trails off mid-sentence, distracted by something behind Blitz. It took a few more seconds for him to notice, as he was busy writing notes down. Once he caught up and she still hadn’t continued, he looked up to her and followed her gaze, sighing when he spotted what had distracted her.

“Hearth, buddy, I thought you were learning how to knit. What happened?” 

He shrugged, the universal sign for _I don’t know_. He couldn’t say anything else, because somehow, he had managed to get himself tangled up in a few different colors of yarn, trapping his arms to his side and tying his wrists together.

“I leave you alone for just a few hours,” he muttered, turning back to the customer. “Do you mind if I go help him real quick? It should only be a few minutes.” 

She laughed lightly. “Yeah, of course. I’ll just – look around a bit, see if there’s anything else here that might help me with this planning.” 

He nodded and then ushered Hearth back out, helping him back to where he had started knitting in the first place. There were a few more balls of yarn strewn about the place in various states, but all were at least somewhat unraveled. 

“I think the easiest thing is going to be to cut you out of this. Trying to figure out how to untangle all of these knots… well, that could take a while. Hold still while I get the scissors.” Luckily, it wasn’t hard to find a pair. Blitz liked to keep a few around everywhere because loose threads could reveal themselves at any second, and they do not look good, especially when you run a fashion shop. He cuts the yarn at Hearth’s wrists first, freeing his hands. The arms are harder, since he has to be careful not to cut his clothes, but it’s not too tricky.

Once one arm is free and Blitz moved onto the other, Hearth signed, _Sorry_ as he looked down at the ground.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. If it’s all this yarn – well, it’s just yarn. It’s easy to replace. You, my friend, are not, though. And if it’s about interrupting me while I was with that customer, that’s not an issue either. Everything is going well with her, and she said she was fine to wait so I can untangle you.” 

_I still feel bad._

“Don’t.” He cut the last of the yarn and pulled it off of Hearth. “There you go, you’re free now. Maybe you should move onto something – that you know, and we can try knitting again when I’m around to help.” 

He nodded before leaning over and picking up a ball of yarn. He quickly tucked it under his arm to sign, _I will clean. You go back to the customer._

After being sure Hearth wouldn’t tangle himself up again while cleaning, Blitz went back out into the store, clearing his throat to gain the attention of the customer once more. “Sorry about that. I really don’t have an explanation as to how he managed to do that.” 

She laughed. “Oh, it’s alright. My husband always gets himself into some kind of ridiculous trouble when I’m away. I remember the time he was melting butter in the microwave, and it exploded on him.” Her laughter faded as Blitz stayed quiet, a strange look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, did I say something?” 

“No, no, you’re – you’re fine. It’s just – that was my roommate. We’re not…” 

Her eyes grow wide as she realizes her mistake. “Oh, I’m – I’m so sorry–” 

“It’s fine. Really, it is. I know some people forget that living together doesn’t necessarily mean we’re together. Anyway, where were we with this dress?” 

** 5 Asgard **

By the fifth time, Blitz was really getting tired of saying it.

Odin had called Hearth in for… something. Blitz wasn’t quite sure what, as Hearth had to leave in a hurry, but it probably had something to do with magic. Since it’s a horrible idea to turn down a mighty god like that, Hearth left alone while Blitz stayed behind to close up the shop. He had promised he would meet him in Asgard, though, so they could go back home together. 

He used Valhalla as an easy way to access the other world, instead of having to climb through Yggdrasil alone and possibly run into Ratatosk. Yeah, he’d rather face the possibility of dying at the hands of a misthrown spear or misfired arrow by an einherji than die at the hands of that squirrel. Or would it be paws? Whatever, that’s not important.

The streets of Asgard left much to be desired. It wasn’t that they weren’t beautifully crafted – he knew no one who lived there would let anything be considered sub-par – it was just… too empty. At least the last time he walked these forgotten, desolate streets, he had Hearth by his side as they went to rally Magnus’ floormates to help raid that wedding. Now, it was just him and the sound of his shoes bouncing off of the nearby buildings. He suppressed a shiver as he hoped he wouldn’t get lost in here.

After a few minutes of walking, trying to find the place they had said they would meet up, Blitz heard heavy footsteps from somewhere behind him, accompanied by panting. His shoulders tensed, wondering if he should have brought something to defend himself after all. Asgard didn’t seem like the place to get mugged, but…

“Hey, you, wait up!” 

So, that small phrase revealed two things. One, they were definitely coming for Blitz. There was no one else around for them to be calling out to. Two, that voice is hard to misplace. He slowed down and sighed before turning around to see Heimdall running towards him, his horn swinging wildly on his hip. 

Once Heimdall caught up to him, he stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath. Then, in a rush, he said, “Oh, please tell me I haven’t missed it!” 

“...missed what?”

“Oh no, oh no, I _knew_ I should have been paying attention, I _told_ Thor–”

Blitz cut him off before he can spiral into a rant and talk his ears off. “Look, I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about. I only got here a few minutes ago and am looking for the place I said I’d meet Hearth at.” 

This seemed to be the right thing to say, or possibly the wrong thing, because it cheered him up. “So I haven’t missed it! Great! Let’s go, then!” 

“Woah woah, hold on. I’m not going anywhere until I know what I might be getting myself into.” 

Heimdall looked at him as if he was crazy. “Well, it’s the time you finally profess your love to that elf, of course! Or will he say it to you? It’s hard to tell. But, I don’t want to miss a second of it!” 

Blitz didn’t answer right away. He was too busy mentally strangling the god. “We’re just friends. No one is going to profess their love to anyone.” 

“That’s just what the unsuspecting person would say. That confirms it for me that the elf will be the one to say it, then.” 

“No, you’re not listening to me!” He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he freaked out on a god. “I think you’ve been watching too much tv with Thor. These things don’t happen in real life. They’re all fictional.” 

His expression faltered. “You mean – you two aren’t living together, pining after one another, waiting for the other to strike their first move, or afraid the other doesn’t like you in that way at all?” 

“Nope.”

“...oh.” He looked around dejectedly. “Well then.” With a sigh, he pulled his horn off of his hip. “Would you like to take a selfie?” 

“No. Definitely not. That is a big no.” In the distance, he saw his saving grace – the tall, pale figure dressed in all black with a candy cane striped scarf. “Actually, I need to get going! See, Hearth is back! Maybe next time!” He hurried off and left Heimdall to fumble around with his phablet. 

When he reached Hearth, the elf signed, _What was that about? Is everything okay?_

“Yeah, everything’s good. He’s just a little…” he circled his finger in the air near his head. 

Hearth nodded. _They all are._

“Hah, yeah, you said it. Come on, let’s go see if we can find something to eat.” 

** +1 Nidavellir **

Blitz needed to stop by his apartment in Nidavellir for some tools he needed for a new idea he had, and somehow, they had been left behind. Hearthstone insisted he come along with, just in case ‘ _another dwarf decides to fight you’_. As much as he appreciated the thought, he just wanted this to be a quick stop. Unfortunately, there was no shaking him.

They landed a few streets away from his apartment, which was considerably lucky in his opinion. No squirrel, no winding through the dark and narrow streets trying to find a familiar landmark, and, most importantly, less of a chance to run into someone who didn’t like him. 

Even with all of that, after only walking a few blocks, they still stumbled into something big happening. They couldn’t make out what it was, but a few dwarves seemed to be running down the street towards something. Skillfully, they manage to avoid the confrontation, but curiosity still got the best of Blitz. 

“Do you know what’s going on back there?” Blitz asked a dwarf sitting on the steps of one of the houses. 

The dwarf grunted before answering, “Yeah, someone’s giving a declaration gift. Making a huge fuss over it for some reason.” 

“Ah.” He frowned. “Thank you.” 

After the dwarf nodded, Blitz hurried off with Hearth in tow, the latter confused as to what was happening. But, since Blitz wasn’t paying attention, he couldn’t ask.

When they made it to Blitz’s apartment, he immediately rushed off to find what they had come here for, leaving Hearth behind to make himself comfortable. When he finally returned, tools in hand, Hearth could tell something was off with him. 

“Okay, are we ready to leave?” He asked, avoiding eye contact with Hearth. “I don’t think I need anything else, so–” 

Hearth poked him in the chest to get his attention. _Something’s bothering you._

“No, I’m alright. Perfectly–” Hearth’s scowl cut him off, and he relented with a groan. “Alright, fine, maybe – maybe something is bothering me. But really, it can wait–” 

_Sit_ , he signed, and Blitz had no choice but to set his tools down and sit on one end of the loveseat while Hearth took the other. _What is a declaration gift?_

“It’s… It’s kind of like a proposal, like the humans do, except – more dwarven. They craft a gift for the other person, put their heart and soul into it, and if they like it… well, you get the idea. If they don’t like it, it tends to bring shame to them as they are rejected. It can be a big deal around here.” 

Hearth nodded along. _So why is it bothering you?_

“Who said that’s what’s– alright, fine, stop glaring. Yes, that’s what’s bothering me. Hearing about it just… got me thinking about some things that have happened recently.” 

_Something you’ve been hiding from me._

“Hey, don’t do that, I didn’t really realize it was a thing until now. It’s just…” He laughed as if what he was about to say was the craziest thing in the world. “Do you know how many people recently thought we were together? Like – I don’t know what brought it on all of a sudden, most of them don’t really even know each other, it just sort of – happened.” 

Hearth didn’t answer for a few seconds. _And does that bother you?_

He hesitated before answering. If he had been asked that any day before today, then he knew his answer would have been yes. He knew how many times he had said ‘we’re just friends’ recently. He knew how long they’ve been friends, and he wouldn’t want to change that. He had even scared Mr. Alderman-dragon with the power of their friendship, pretty much. So why did it seem to bother him? “I – I don’t know.” 

No one said anything for a while as they sat and mulled it over. Finally, Hearth broke the tension. _I don’t think it bothers me._

“You mean – you don’t mind that people think we’re together?” 

He shrugged. _I don’t – I don’t think I’d mind if we were together, Blitz._

Suddenly, there was a lump in his throat and his heart was hammering in his chest, trying its hardest to escape from the confines of his ribcage. His eyes started watering and he managed a very breathy chuckle. “I – I guess I wouldn’t mind it either. We’ve been together through so much – I couldn’t imagine life without you.” 

_I couldn’t live without you._ Carefully, he reached out and wiped away a stray tear from Blitz’s face before enveloping him in a hug. He pulled away a few seconds later as he felt Blitz shaking, but, upon seeing his face, found he was laughing.

“I – I bet Heimdall is taking a selfie with us right now from the rainbow bridge,” he chuckles. 

_I don’t understand._

“I’ll explain later. Just come back here and hug me.” 

And so, with all the strength he could muster, he did. They sat there and hugged each other for a long time – until Blitz’s stomach growled and interrupted them.

Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other. Blitz wiped his eyes and checked his watch. “What do you say to trying to get back into the feast at Valhalla? If we hurry, we can make it. I think we’ve got some news to share with a few people.” 

Hearth smiled – an honest, genuine smile – and signed, _No mead for me._

He laughed at that. “You can have whatever you want, buddy. The hotel staff will have a valid reason for only giving us one bed now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm over here on [tumblr](https://pearlll09.tumblr.com/) if you want to come hang out!


End file.
